Suppose the area of a circle is ${\pi}$. What is its radius?
Solution: ${K = 1\pi}$ ${r = 1}$ We know $K = \pi r^2$, so $r = \sqrt{K / \pi} = \sqrt{{1\pi} / \pi} = {1}$.